Whack-a-pest
by SilhouetteRobotnik
Summary: Odin came home from Midgard with a surprise for his sons. A Toy from earth! But can young Loki get his older brother to play with him?
**A/N**

Hey everyone! This is a short little story about what I think might happen if little Thor and little Loki ever tried to play Whack-A-Mole.

Enjoy :)

0000000000

"Come on brother, please, father brought it back from Midgard and I need someone to play it with me." A young pale boy with black hair, Loki, pleated in front of a closed door.

"I'm busy!" The voice on the other side of the door said in and annoyed tone.

Loki sighed looking down at the box he held in his hand. It had four furry creatures on it with different color hats. A suspicious smile came across his face.

"Alright. But you don't know what you're missing. Maybe Sif would like to play it." He said in a song trying to trick his brother to come out. And as soon as he tucked the box under his arm and started to run off Thor opened his door and ran yelling back. "I'll race you there."

It took a little while for Loki to catch up with Thor as the ran to Sif's home, but Thor rang the bell first so technically he won the race despite them both arriving at the same time.

A young girl with beautiful blond hair opened the door "Hello?"

"Hello Sif, my father brought me back a game from Midgard and we.. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to play it with us?" Thor asked as Loki stared at his brother almost offended. If he hadn't have done it everytime they did something with their friends he would've said something, but by now he knew it would be useless to argue at least for now. Besides he now has more than one player to do the game with.

A little while later they were sitting in a circle in the gathering hall floor as Thor opened the box.

He pulled out a green plastic base with four mole wearing hard hats one is colored blue, another red, another yellow and the last is green. Thor placed it in the middle of them while he dug around in the box again.

Loki leaned in to get a better look at the toy. "What is it?" He asked shifting his gaze at his elder brother who exclaimed joyfully as he pulled out small plastic mallets " We get hammers".

Loki looked at sif as she rolled her eyes before she giggled. He laughed a little too as Thor passed them to his friend and brother.

Looking at it in his hand he looked back at Thor who had one in each hand as he proclaimed what a mighty warrior he would become when he got older.

"Brother look." Loki said holding up the hammer with a smirk on his face "I am worthy too."

Thor scoffed "thou art worthy enough as it is with destroying your foes..."

"They will be just as useless to you in the heat of battle, Thor." Sif said with a smirk.

Lowereing his hammer Loki looked at the four mole. He hated it when Thor treated him as inferior. Just because father liked Thor better didn't give Thor the right to mistreat him like that. But Loki didn't want to start a fight right now. He just wanted to play the game... He would get Thor back later.

"How do you play?" Loki asked.

Thor looked in the box and pulled out a small package with metal cilemders covered in a blue plastic of some kind. "Batteries." Thor read the package

"what are those." Sif asked

"Are they useful?" Loki asked leaning towards Thor trying to read it as well.

Thor looked at Loki sarcastically "I do believe so. Or else they wouldn't be in the crate." He said scooting away from his little brother.

Looking at the piece in the center as Sif got up to look at the batteries with Thor and see if she could help figure out what they were, Loki picked up the toy and flipped it over and saw an indention with a square. "That must be the access port." He told himself as he tried opening it, but couldn't.

Thor and Sif had opened the package of batteries and were looking at them when a guard walked in. "Heimdal sent me to fix your midgardian toy."

The three looked at one another as Loki slid the toy towards the guard.

Pulling a screwdriver from his pocket the guard undid the screw and placed the batteries in, replaced the cover and screwed it back on. While describing how it was suppose to work according to Heimdal.

They flipped it back over and switched it on and it made music and sounds. Sif thanked the guard as he left while They picked up their hammers.

The game made a few noises as Thor hit the moles on the head. Loki watched as Sif Joined him.

"Brother?" Loki called noticing the different sound that came from the mole when he hit it on the head as it lit up. "I believe we're only Suppose to hit them as they light up." He suggested

Thor looked up and hit Loki on the head with the plastic hammer.

"Ow!" Loki exclaimed "what was that for?" He asked angry with him.

Thor smirked "you had a bright idea and you said to hit them if they lit up." He said

Loki frowned "no. I ment just the game." He said pointing to the toy in the middle of their circle.

"I know. You're playing the game too, but since you lit up in place of hitting them I figured you wanted to be on their side." Thor said with a playful and sarcastic smile to match his tone. However Loki was not amused. "At least my ideas light up." He said Whacking a mole that just lit up.

Lifting his plastic hammer Thor swing it at Loki's face only for it to pass right through the hologram of Loki. It disappeared as Loki reappeared standing behind Sif. "Oh look, another bright idea I had fooled you again. Honestly brother, are going to prove that the ideas created by a midgardian toy have brighter ideas than yours?" He said with a smirk.

Narrowing his eyes Thor grabbed both his plastic hammers "let us see just how worthy these hammers truly are!" He said jumping to his feet and chasing after Loki who took off sprinting across the hall yelling and pleating for his brother not to.

Knowing that the toy would probably be ruined if Thor ever caught up with him Loki ran out of the room and ducked behind a pillar.

When he saw Thor pass him Loki casually strolled back into the gathering hall where Sif sat with the game watching him approach.

"You're aware he will harm you when he finds you back here." Sif said as he sat down.

Nodding with a smile Loki whacked the toy. "I've been waiting to play this since father brought it back, Thor hasn't." He said hitting them as they lit up.

"then let's set a high score for your brother to beat when he gets back so he won't be as furious with you." Sif suggested

Agreeing Loki assigned her the red and blue mole to hit when they lit up while he covered the yellow and green ones.

They reached the level of approximately 104 when they realized Thor had came back with the mighty hammer, Mjölnir, that father had given him.

"We set a new High score for you to beat." Sif said trying to give Thor her hammer, but Thor lifted his hammer, "Brother No!" Loki yelled as Thor brought it down smashing the game.

"I win. Game over. Come on Sif lets go play." Thor said as he leads Sif outside.

Loki sat on the floor staring at the crushed bits of plastic, wires, and internal pieces that made up the game he had grown to like very much in such a short while.

A tear ran down Loki's face as he bows his head. "Why Brother? Why?"


End file.
